The invention relates to latches for doors and panels, and more particularly to a sealed lever latch that is weatherproof and resists ingress of liquid and debris through the latch.
There are a wide variety of lever latches on the market. Some purport to be weatherproof, and provide various method and designs to help prevent liquid and debris from passing through the latch and into the door or other panel. Some such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,762, 5,609,373 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,813. However, these prior art lever latches are of unnecessary design complexity and do not provide completely weatherproof latches.